More Harpers
by BeastlessBelle
Summary: Gwen's having Owen's baby, and now she's on bed rest.
1. Discoveries

_**The people voted and the people want a full fic out of this little one shot. I have most of it written, but not typed, I need motivation to update. Review. 3**_

Gwen Cooper paced around her kitchen. She felt her stomach rise into her throat. She'd waited 'til today to face her shame because Rhys was at a mate's flat for a football game. He wouldn't be home for hours. So she paced, and she thought.

"How did I ever let this go so far? What do I do next?" She wrung her hands until they were red. There was a knock on the door, and she jumped a foot in the air.

"Come in!" Gwen's voice shook. She knew who it was, but that didn't help her nerves at all. Ianto came through the door.

"Gwen, what happened? You said it was an emergency."

"Sit down." Gwen couldn't look Ianto in the eye. Ianto sat down, he was really scared now. Gwen sat down on the coffee table across from him. Trying to find the right words, she bit her lip and rubbed her hands together.

"Ianto…Owen and I had an affair." Gwen waited. Ianto blinked.

"Oh. Was I supposed to be surprised? Hold on. Let me try again. Tell me again." Ianto laughed.

"I'm being serious. It ended about two weeks ago, but I need your help."

"With what?"

"I can't look, just, go over to the counter, and you'll see what I mean."

Ianto crossed into the kitchen, looked at the counter, and picked up the object Gwen was referring to.

"Well…"Gwen stood up.

Ianto's eyes were wide.

"This complicates things." Ianto showed Gwen her positive pregnancy test.

Her stomach fell away from her throat, but her heart raced. Just what the world needed. More Harpers. Now there was evidence of their affair. She was so screwed.


	2. Work to Do

Gwen was now sobbing into the sofa, wondering how she could be so stupid. All Ianto could do was look at the test in his hand with wonder...and a little terror.

"Gwen...how far along are you then?" Ianto was having a wee bit of trouble wrapping his mind around the situation.

"I dunno," she said, wiping running mascara from her eyes "Not long, maybe five or six weeks."

"Shit! What are you going to tell Rhys?" Ianto, who was always composed and professional, was, for lack of better words, freaking the hell out. He dropped the test and the white plastic clattered on the floor.

"I don't know! He's going to be furious! We haven't shagged in ages, he'll know it's not his!" Then Ianto gasped.

"What are you gonna tell Owen!?!"

"Ohhhhoho, I'm not. That conversation would go from bad to worse very quickly." Gwen got up, went to the kitchen, and picked up the pregnancy test.

"He deserves to know Gwen." Ianto quietly reasoned.

"I know." Gwen moved one hand to her stomach. "I just haven't figured out how yet."

Ianto exhaled heavily.

"I always imagined you'd be a mam one day, but Owen being a dad..." Ianto shuddered.

"I'm gonna be a mam..." Gwen softly grinned.

Just then, both their phones went off, it was Jack. They had work to do.


	3. Scanner Troubles

_**I am really chuffed to bits at how many IantOwen fics have popped up recently. Before, it was kind of a taboo pairing, but since Letters Under the Coffee Maker, it's become a right proper ship. Well done. Back to More Harpers. I own nothing. Damn.**_

Gwen and Ianto arrived at the Hub to find the rest of the team assembling for a Weevil hunt.

"Can you go Weevil hunting in your condition?" Ianto asked quietly.

"What condition?" Jack said from behind them. They hated it when Jack was sneaky.

"Nothing Jack, just a bit fluish. Took some medicine and so Ianto's just a bit worried I'll be drowsy in the field." Gwen had obviously been thinking of excuses.

Jack nodded, "Good thinking Ianto. Tosh! You're coming with us. Gwen will be managing the coms instead." Gwen nodded and took Tosh's place.

She did Tosh's job and was out of the line of fire. The team had the Weevil and was on the way back. She had around ten minutes. This was a rough estimation, but it was a risk she was willing to take. She ran down to the med bay, picked up a small, high detail scanner, and pointed it at herself. Yep. Defiantly pregnant. Six and a half weeks along exactly.

"Congratulations Mama." Jack was leaning over the rail. Looks like her estimation was way off. She jumped and dropped the scanner, it broke apart.

"Whose is it?" Jack wasn't judging, he was the last person to judge, he was just questioning. Gwen held a finger to her lips, pleading in her eyes.

"What broke, I heard a crash, what hap- Oh for the love of God Gwen! We leave you alone for five minutes and you break my very expensive scanner!" Owen walked down the stairs and started picking up the pieces of his precious gadget at Gwen's feet. Her eyes were fixed on him. Something primal in her awakened and kept her fixed.

"Gwen. Who-" Jack started

"Shh." Gwen looked up, panicked for a moment, then looked back down at Owen, her face softened.

Jack looked between Gwen and Owen.

"…Oh! Um…I'll talk to you later Gwen." And with that, Jack ran up to his office. He looked out his windows. Owen and Gwen were fighting about the scanner. All he could do was laugh.

"They're having a baby…That's gonna be a messed up kid…"


	4. Gwen, Jack, and a Bin

_**Hello readers. I needed to update or some of you would staple a baby weevil to my face. I can't have that happening because it would ruin my whole week. So, here you go, chapter four. And I still have something like seven or eight more chapters after this, and it's still not done! YAY! Now why did I tell you that? To be evil and let you know there is more even though it's not posted. It's how I keep you on your toes. :D I still own nothing. Waa :'(. BYE!**_

"Cooper, you're so careless sometimes- Oh shit. Now you're crying, fantastic…" Owen turned around and ran his hands through his short, dark hair. Typically, this was nothing that would make Gwen cry, but in his mind, she was being oversensitive. Not hormonal, which was exactly what she was. Well, that and how would you feel if the father of your child was flipping out on you? But of course, Owen didn't know the part he played or how deeply he was hurting the woman in front of him, the mother of his child. He wouldn't know for several weeks, but now, he was worried about the trivial bit of rubbish he now cradled in his hands.

Jack was looking at this display, and felt sympathy for the crying pregnant woman below.

"Owen! Lay off her. Go do your job." He yelled out of his office door.

Owen curtly nodded and threw the pieces of his machine away, muttering to himself about fluffy, weepy women and their uselessness.

Gwen went up to Jack's office, wiping her eyes and wondering why she'd let Owen get to her like that. She closed the door behind her.

"What gave me away?"

"You didn't complain when I put you on desk work. It was very unlike you. It was very…maternal." Jack said, hands in his pockets. Gwen stared him down. "Well…that and If I kiss Ianto just the right way he'll tell me just about anything…" Gwen made a motion cutting him off.

"That's all I need to hear about that thank you, I'll talk to Ianto later, but why did you ask me who the father was?" Gwen was pretending to act all innocent, but that's pretty difficult with a fetus in you.

"Well, everyone knows you've been shagging Owen, and for your sake, I was hoping it was Rhys', so I had to ask. This is going to…complicate…my team a bit, so it was my job to ask." Jack shrugged, "More Harpers…what are we going to do?" He smiled his cheeky American grin and Gwen just rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't supposed to get this far… I wasn't supposed to get pregnant. I was supposed to stay with Rhys, settle down, and have his babies eventually. Not have all this thrown in!"

"But the fact of the matter is that it did. It happened and now your life is changed, but tell me, do you love that baby?" Jack took Gwen's face in his hands.

"What?" Gwen tried to pull away, but Jack wouldn't let her.

"Do you love that baby growing inside of you? Your baby. Owen's baby." Gwen hadn't thought about it before. She grinned.

"Yeah," Her face broke out into a broad smile, "I love my baby! I love me and Owen's baby! Oh my God, I love our baby!" she jumped and hugged Jack.

"Now, what about Owen. How do you feel about him?" Gwen stopped hugging and her face fell.

"I- I don't really know." Just then, Gwen had a very convenient bout of morning sickness that prevented the conversation from advancing.

Everyone could hear the retching, so Owen rushed upstairs.

"Christ, Gwen, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you 'til you got sick! Look, I'll call UNIT, and have another scanner in first thing tomorrow. It's not that bad. Really." He was obviously urged by Ianto.

Gwen, still heaving her guts into Jack's bin, gave him a thumbs up, and continued vomiting.

"Owen, I think its best if you leave now. She may be a while." Jack said softly.

Owen didn't need to be told twice.


	5. Dizzy Spells

_**Two chapters in one day! What a treat! YAY! I'm bored. Here you go. *cracks whip* BACK! BACK! BACK YOU CHAPTER GRABBING HARPIES! Just kidding, I love you all. **_

Three weeks passed and no change, except for the vomiting which had steadily increased. Tosh knew by this point, not from anyone telling her, but just by simple gut instinct.

Ianto had started giving Gwen decaf coffee, which was killing her soul slowly with fire, but Ianto just kept telling her,

"It's best for the baby" to which Gwen would quietly retort,

"It's my damn baby…" and continue grumbling, even though deep down, Gwen knew he was right.

Jack was being Jack and therefore a bother. Every day he asked Gwen how she felt about Owen, and every day she would come up with some excuse to not talk about it. Then, right at the end of her first trimester, this happened;

Gwen was standing at the top of the med bay stairs, on her way to give Owen a file, when she had an intense dizzy spell, she stopped.

"Gwen…are you okay?" Owen took a few steps toward the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Gwen was still trying to distinguish up from down.

"You look a bit peaky…and you've been throwing up a lot lately. Come here, let me see you."

"No, I'm fine." And with that, Gwen's world tipped and the next thing she saw were the stairs coming up at her. Then they stopped.

"Gwen! I told you, you aren't okay! Let me examine you. You nearly fell down the stairs and killed yourself!" He gave her his classic 'Are you mentally defective?' look.

"Yo- You caught me?" Gwen asked in a daze.

"Well, yeah, what was I supposed to do let you fall?"

"You saved me…" The world was becoming clearer.

"Well, if you're gonna put it that way…"

"Oh my God…" Gwen held on to Owen as she straightened up.

"Yeah, well, you can call me Owen." He smiled at the opportunity to be a twat. Gwen didn't get it right away, but when she finally did, she punched him in the arm and started to walk away.

"Oi, where are you off to? I need to do an exam!" He yelled after her.

"Sorry God." Gwen said condescendingly, "I need to see Jack" and with that, Gwen made a slow and wobbly trek to Jack's office.

"Jack! Ask me again!" Gwen was beaming.

"Ask what?" Jack sat behind his desk, quite confused.

"You know what! Just ask!"

"Pardon?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Jack, don't be that guy. What do you ask me every day?" Gwen was still in a great mood. Jack being annoying wasn't even phasing her.

"Ummm…to do your admin?" He said hopefully.

"No! Well…that too, but what do you ask me about Owen?" Gwen was practically bouncing.

"Oh! How do you feel about him?"

"I LOVE HIM!" She yelled and spun around.

"You do?" Jack got up slowly.

"Yes! I wasn't so sure for the longest time, but he just saved my life, and in turn out child's life! So yes! I love Dr. Owen Harper!"

It was then that Gwen passed out. Little did she know that when she woke up, Owen would discover the secret she'd been keeping for nine weeks.


	6. Metal and Tears

_**I am so sorry for the lack of updates! I hate that my computer was hijacked by mummy dearest. I really wanted to update something fierce, but I couldn't. On the bright side, this story is finished, in a book, on the floor. I just need to type it up. On that note, I need something new to write now. Any ideas? I own nothing. Enjoy.**_

Jack picked up Gwen and ran to the med-bay. Owen did his normal exam and all her vital signs were fine. By the look of things, she had a head rush and passed out.

"Gwen…Gwen…Gwen!" Owen woke Gwen up gently. The team stood at the railing, a pinprick of apprehension was in the air, they all knew what he was going to find.

Ianto held the rail with white knuckle grip. Jack had taken to biting the skin off his left thumb. Tosh was chewing her lip and looking nervously at the people around her.

Gwen's eyes fluttered open.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Owen said sarcastically, "Gave us a right proper scare. Look at them," He said pointing to Jack, Tosh, and Ianto. "You'd think you were dying' or something!" Owen had good intentions, but bedside manner wasn't necessary when most of your patients are dead. Gwen sat up slowly. She tried to get off the table, but Owen wouldn't let her.

"Oh no you don't, still have some questions." Gwen looked at the rest of the team with wide eyes; they looked on, knowing that there was nothing they could do.

"Okay, so, fainting, vomiting, irritability, is there anything I'm leaving out?"

"Nope, I guess I have a flu I can't shake." Gwen tried getting up again, but Owen put his hands on her shoulders.

"Not for this long. Lemme see something." He laid Gwen back down and lifted her shirt up. Gwen had taken to wearing loose fitting clothes since she had been experiencing a case of the oncoming baby bump. It was small, but not hard to miss. She'd started getting dressed in the bathroom since Rhys still didn't know. But Owen, being a doctor, could tell right away.

"Congrats Gwen, how far along are you?" Owen didn't smile. He really didn't care.

"Bout three months…"

"Three months…that would mean…" Owen pointed to himself. "Oh my God…" and with that he ran from the Hub.

"Owen!" Gwen called after him, but it was too late. He was gone. All Gwen could do was roll over, and cry on the cold, metal autopsy table.

"I'll go get him." Jack whispered to Tosh and Ianto. He grabbed up his coat and chased after the young medic.


	7. Chasing Owen

_**Okay, SORRY! Big sorry! I've been super busy, Willy Wonka rehearsals, my birthday, all kinds of class nonsense. So here you go. Enjoy!**_

Jack raced to the Plass. Owen was already halfway gone.

"Owen!" Jack yelled.

"Leave me alone Jack!" Owen yelled over his shoulder, not stopping his panicked walk toward the bay.

"Owen Harper! Stop!" Jack had a miraculous power in his voice. Owen halted, looked at the cloudy skies, and spun on his heels to face Jack, who had jogged to meet the medic.

"Go back." Jack demanded.

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"How long has she known? How long have you known? How long has anyone known?!? Am I the last one to find out?" Jack just looked at his feet. "That's what I thought." He pivoted and tried to leave again.

"I can't let you go Owen." Owen turned back around.

"What? You want me to go back there, be the happy father and live happily ever after?"

"No, I want you to go to Gwen, be an adult, and talk to her."

"I dunno Jack…she made the conscious decision to not tell me that she was having-" Owen stopped speaking and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Say it Owen."

"She's having my baby." Owen said softly.

"Exactly. Your baby. Whether you like it or not, you have a family with her now." Jack put his hands on the young man's shoulders. "You have a responsibility. This is the end of your Casanova lifestyle."

"And you want me to give it up for what? That?" He said indicating a young father, quite worn looking struggling with a nappy bag, blankets , and pacifiers while his equally worn looking wife pushed a wailing baby in a stroller.

"No, I want you to give it up for that." Jack pointed to a father and his daughter, around 16 years old, who were laughing and pelting each other with chips. "Or that." He pointed to a father and his 10 year old son, kicking a football back and forth. "Or maybe even that." As he pointed to a mother and father swinging a small toddler by the arms, while they all laughed.

"Okay Jack, I get your point, but do you honestly think that Gwen and I could ever be that way?"

"I've seen some impossible things, anything could happen."

"Yeah…Well…I just need some time to think." He turned and started to leave again. Jack started after him, but Owen stopped him. "I'm coming back. I promise. Tell Gwen I'll be round later. I'm gonna be a dad, I need some time to…wrap my mind around things." And with that, he stalked off, hands in his pockets and shoulders hunched.

Jack wasn't worried. He trusted Owen. He got on the invisible lift and told Gwen what Owen had said. Gwen didn't smile, but nodded curtly.

"I know it's not exactly what you probably wanted, or expected for that matter, but lets face it; You and Owen are anything but normal."


	8. Owen and the Beanstalk

_**Free night! YAY! Rehearsal got out early so it's update time. And now with extra fluff! And be known now that I love Rhys and any comments about him in this story are simply for plot effect. **_

Owen took a deep breath and knocked on the door of Gwen's flat. Gwen flung open the door.

"Owen, I am so sorry, I would have told you sooner, but I was scared. I'm-" Owen cut her off.

"I'm not here for that." He took a few soft steps into the flat, "I did some thinking and I understand why you didn't tell me. I was an idiot and I'm sorry for being insensitive. Ca- Can I?" Owen reached out to Gwen. She looked at him sideways for a moment before realizing what he was wanting to do. She lifted up her shirt once more to reveal the incriminating bump. He got on his knees and gingerly placed a hand on it.

"H- hi…ummm, I've never really done this before," He looked up at Gwen, unsure. She nodded him along. "I'm ya dad. Sorry, I haven't really talked to you much…been…busy." He swallowed hard. "That's no excuse. But it won't happen again. I'll always be there for you. My mum hated me because I reminded her of my no good dad…if you look like me by the way, I'm sorry I look so daft."

"Ignore your father, he's very attractive." Gwen smirked down at the rather uncomfortable Owen at her feet.

"Aww, your mum is sweet, but she's much better looking than me. In fact," His eyes met Gwen's "She's gorgeous."

Gwen took him by the hand and raised him to eye level.

"Where is this coming from?" She asked with a dreamy smile.

"Jack said some things that set me straight. I just needed some time to think." Gwen reached up and stroked his face. Owen put a hand on Gwen's hip and pulled her close, causing her to squeal from surprise. There lips grew closer and closer, when the door opened.

"Hey Gwen- What the hell is going on here?" Rhys had come home early.

"Rhys, I can explain." Gwen took a step towards the man who'd just walked in.

"Gwen…Shhh." Owen took her hand and pulled her protectively behind him.

"Gwen, are you foolin' around?" His thick Welsh accent reverberating off the floors and ceiling. Rhys was slowly turning red.

"A little bit late to be asking that." The kind, caring Owen that Gwen was just with had disappeared. Cynical, Sarcastic Owen had just returned.

"What's that supposed to mean pretty boy?" Rhys bucked up, trying to intimidate the smaller man, but Owen didn't flinch.

"Wow, he really is thick, isn't he?" Owen asked Gwen, not taking one eye off the proverbial ape man in front of him.

"Owen, don't." Gwen tried to start.

"No, he'll have to find out sometime." He faced Rhys Williams head on. "She's three months gone mate." Owen smiled his classic smart arse smile.

"What?!?" Rhys yelled. "That's not true, it's just not true. Tell him Gwen." Gwen just took Owen's hand and placed it on her lower abdomen. Owen's gaze softened for a moment before becoming predatory once more.

"You whore!" Rhys yelled. Gwen softly choked back tears. She knew she deserved it, but that didn't mean she was prepared for it. Owen sighed, and kept his voice steady. If someone didn't know any better, you would think he was telling Rhys the weather.

"See, now you've made my girl cry. And I just can't allow that." Rhys stepped up to Owen so they were almost nose to nose.

"What you gonna do about it?"

"I'm taking Gwen, and we're leaving." Owen called over his shoulder. "Pack some bags." Gwen started to do as he said. Rhys couldn't handle his loss of sway over the painfully Welsh woman who had just surrendered everything to the snarky Londoner bastard before him. He took a swing at Owen, who easily dodged it, came back up, and tagged Rhys right in the nose. Rhys fell to the ground.

"_**Fee**_-_**fi**_-_**fo**_-_**fum, you just got hit in the face by an Englishman.**_" Owen said straightening his shirt, "…Gargantuan bitch…" He muttered. Gwen stood shocked. "Well, lets get you packed." Owen said grinning as he clapped his hands together and walked into Gwen's room. They packed a few bags and went out to Owen's car.

"Did you mean it?" Gwen asked as they drove down the rode.

"Mean what?"

"That I'm your girl?"

"Yeah I meant it." Owen pulled over and looked her in the eyes. "I'll always take care of you. Both of you." He softly smiled and they drove off into the cold, Cardiff night.


	9. Of Stuffed Weevils and Cigars

_**So, I'm dark the next two nights. For those not involved in the theatre, it means I have the night off! So I'm going to try really hard to update. :D**_

Gwen and Owen arrived at Owen's flat, and he lugged her bags upstairs. When they got to his door, he stopped her.

"Hold on a tic." Gwen waited patiently while Owen ran inside. She could hear Owen moving things about, crashing, Owen cursing, tripping, more cursing. Gwen giggled. Owen opened his door, breathing heavily.

"Okay. Come in." Gwen walked into the flat she had been in so many times before, but this time it wasn't some shameful night of passion where she would sneak out in the early hours of the morning. This was her new home. The room was dark, but she could see misshapen piles all over the typically barren living room.

"Turn on the light." Owen had a note of anticipation in his voice. Gwen flicked the lights on. Her hands jumped to her mouth and she gasped. She saw a half built cot, baby clothes for boys and girls, assorted stuffed animals, and Gwen's personal favorite, stacks and stacks of baby books.

"Owen…What happened?!? First you leave the Hub in a panic, and then you go out and buy all this? What changed?" Gwen smiled.

"Well, after I left, Jack verbally kicked my arse. So I really just needed to think. I walked around and wound up near the hospital. This guy ran up to me and handed me a cigar saying, 'Congratulate me! It's a boy! I have a son!' I told him that I just found out that I was going to be a dad too, he told me, 'You should be thrilled mate! You're gonna be that kid's hero.' So I kept walking, and I realized: My dad was never there when I was growing up. He ducked out before I was born. I told myself that I would never be like him, but that's exactly who I was becoming. I thought about you and Diana and Katie, and I realized that there is no one on this Earth who I would rather have my child with. So, I found the nearest shop and bought all this! I had some time to kill, so I started building the cot. I actually snuck back into the Hub to get a screwdriver I left there and Ianto gave me this," Owen picked up a stuffed Weevil, "I think he made it himself…that man has too much time on his hands…" Gwen cleared her throat. "Oh right. I did some reading too, looking at baby names and stuff." He picked up a thick book of names. Some of the names were already highlighted. "If it's a boy, I was thinking of-" He was cut off by Gwen's lips crashing down on his own. He dropped the book and kissed the mother of his child.

"I love you Owen." Gwen said when they pulled apart.

"Really?" Owen smiled.

"Yeah." Gwen smiled back.

"I love you too." And he kissed her again.

They spent the rest of the night talking about the future. Jack was right, it was the 21st century, and everything was changing.


	10. Just For Her

_**Ladies and gents, in a bizarre and much appreciated twist of fate, the manuscript of More Harpers was found in a random rubbish bag that has been sitting outside for no less than 60 days. In the rain. And it is undamaged. There is good in the universe and I intend to exploit it. I don't own Torchwood or the characters, but after the tears and hell of this nonsense, I sure as hell own this plot! So without further adieu, chapter 10 of More Harpers.**_

The next day, Gwen and Owen came into the Hub hand in hand and called a meeting. The two stood in front of the others and laid everything out.

"As you all know, Gwen and I are having a baby." The team nodded, "But now, Gwen and I are living together too." Jack and Ianto smiled at each other. "But this will in no way affect how we work. Except for from now 'til the baby is born, Gwen stays out of the field."

"Owen, really, I'm fine." Gwen attempted in vain to argue.

"Now, babe, don't try changing my mind, I won't have anything happening to you or baby Jeremy."

"Jeremy?" Gwen cocked her head.

"Yeah. For a boy."

"No." Gwen said flatly.

"No?"

"No."

"Okay, I was just trying it out."

"Owen, Gwen, baby names later. Aliens now." Jack commended. They nodded and obeyed. Everyone, except Gwen, had to go out alien hunting.

"Be careful, and don't get yourself killed." Gwen called to Owen before he left.

"Wouldn't that last part fall under the 'being careful' bit?" He rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Don't be smart, just go." Gwen kissed him and the team was off.

Gwen stood by on the coms.

"Owen, be wary, blowfish within twenty yards and closing."

"Thanks babe." Thunk.

"Owen? Owen! OWEN!" Nothing, "Jack," Gwen switched coms, "Owen's been hit, he was just around the corner from you." She could hear Jack running, she rubbed her belly and prayed that Owen was okay. Gunshot. Scream. Silence. She waited.

"Gwen, he's fine, just knocked out."

"Owww…" She heard Owen groan in the background. Relief washed over Gwen.

"Oh thank God…"

"Harkness actually, Jack Harkness." Jack teased, "We're on our way back." When they arrived, Owen was helped inside by Jack and Ianto.

"Owww…my head…" Owen complained.

"Owen!" Gwen ran and hugged him, "I told you to be careful!" She smacked his arm.

"Well, I'm sorry a piece of alien sushi clobbered me from behind."

"Now that's my Owen, sarcastic and complainin', just the way I like it." Owen chuckled and kissed her softly. Tosh and Owen just smiled at each other and giggled.

"Oi, what are you two school girls laughin' about?" Owen called in their direction.

"You two are so weird." Ianto forced out.

"Well, if you two are gonna take the mickey…"

"No, no, it's …sweet." Tosh said between giggles.

"Ugh," Owen turned back to Gwen, "When did we become _sweet_." Owen said with distain, then he smiled secretly. Just for her.


	11. Of Frills and Family

_**This chapter is a jump ahead in the time line of the story. It makes sense though. Promise. I am so happy that I found my manuscript and I hope you are too. I still don't own anything. **_

Four months passed without incident. Well…for Torchwood, Gwen, and Owen anyway. Cravings, fight, aliens, fight, all better, alien, walking in on Ianto and Jack, craving, crying, hug, bed. And that was daily.

Owen was changing, Jack would joke that becoming a dad was making him soft. But in truth he really was becoming a kinder, more loving, patient person. He was the first one to run out to get a curry with a side of mint chocolate chip ice cream. He even tolerated the team calling him and Gwen, 'mum and dad'. He was still as sarcastic as ever, but he didn't have the same philosophy he once had. There were reasons to keep living.

Of course, being seven months gone, Gwen was quite large. She never complained about the weight or being as big as a barge, but the clothes were murder. She couldn't very well go into a maternity shop and ask for the ass kicking mommy to be section. But something that would match with a pair of combat boots would be nice. So she settled with the pastel colors and ruffles and frills and even the jeans with elastic in the waistband, but only because there was no alternative. The team was supportive and understanding. Ianto had even set up a baby care station with a bassinette, rocking chair, and a lovely little changing table. Jack would always say that the baby would have five parents instead of two and that the Hub would be more of a home to it than its actual house. Tosh was the only one not on board with the jokes. At first they all thought that it was because she fancied Owen, but when they asked her about it, she just pursed her lips and said,

"I just don't _do _kids. Especially not babies." To which Gwen laughed and said,

"It's still _my _baby. Not yours. We'll keep out of your way." Tosh felt better after that. She even put up a framed sonogram in the med-bay.

The baby clock was winding down and everyone was on edge. Jack had decided that when Gwen went into labor, everyone would be alerted by a 'Code Pastel' and everyone would come together. He was even running drills based on locations. Whether Gwen was at home, work, or elsewhere, she and everyone else, was able to get to the hospital in less than twenty minutes.

Unfortunately, the only detail they hadn't nailed down was a name. Everyone had thrown out their suggestions but none of them really seemed to stick. Gwen was convinced that they would know their baby's name when they saw it, but Owen wasn't sure. It was a huge concession already that they didn't know the gender. But not having a name was driving Owen barmy.

They were all developing and growing into, not just a battle and baby ready team, but a family.


	12. The Red Ties That Bind

_**Okay. More love from the updating Gods. This is a really super fluffy chapter so for those fluff fans out there, prepare to squee. I still don't own anything…BBC just needs to call me up and offer me a job. Lol Enjoy!**_

It was a quiet night. Tosh was undergoing UNIT's mandated yearly psych evaluation, which she would pass with flying colors. Jack and Ianto were, "In the archives." While upstairs in the main Hub, Owen and Gwen sat with decaf cups of coffee in their hands, and discussed the pressing issue of a baby name.

"Ouch!" Gwen exclaimed, clutching her stomach, "by the way this kid kicks, we'd be smart to name it Beckham."

"No. Denied. Not even kidding. That's about as bad as Jack's idea." Owen said shaking his head.

"What was Jack's idea?"

"Jack." They both started laughing.

"He wanted us to name our baby Jack Harper?" Gwen asked, wiping tears from her face. Owen nearly choked on his coffee.

"Harper? I thought our baby's last name would either be Cooper or Cooper-Harper?"

"What gave you that idea?" Gwen grinned.

"Well…I just assumed because we're not…" Owen looked intensely at his coffee.

"We aren't what?" Gwen leaned forward as far as she could. Which wasn't far.

"Well…We're not…" Owen mumbled. It wasn't like him to be bashful. Gwen just cocked her head.

"Married! Okay, there, I said it! We aren't married!" Owen spun around in his chair to avoid eye contact. Gwen blushed and giggled.

"Do you…want to get married?"

"I don't know!" Owen cut her off sharply, "we're working backwards, you and me."

"What do you mean?"

"Most people fall in love, get married, then have babies. Not have babies, fall in love, then…" He trailed off again.

"…Get married?" Gwen concluded.

"Thank you! I seem to have difficulty saying it." He hung his head between his knees.

"I understand." Gwen nodded, "You only thought of marrying one woman, and she died, so the concept of marrying anyone else is foreign to you. Never mind marrying me-"

"No." Owen cut her off, "if there is any doubt in your mind that I choose you then I am so sorry." Owen got up and crossed the space between them, he sat at Gwen's feet and took her hands, "I loved Katie very much, and I always will. But only for what was and what might have been. I love you, here, now, and for all the wonderful days we are going to have. And if I have to marry you to prove that-"

"You don't have to prove anything to me."

"Nope, I've made up my mind, and there is no changing it." Owen reached into his pocket and pulled out a rubber band ball. He pulled a red band from the cluster and wrapped it loosely around her left ring finger. "How's that Miss Cooper?" Owen rocked back.

"You're a big softie Dr. Harper." She smiled.

"No, if I was a 'big softie' as you claim, then I would have been carrying a ring around with me for weeks and weeks waiting for the 'perfect moment'. Sorry babe," he got up "I'm not that guy." He went back and sat in his chair.

"Nah, I know you're not. I'm not marrying 'that guy'. I'm marrying this guy." Gwen looked down at her hand and stroked the red band with her thumb, she smiled softly. Owen spun around in his chair again.

"God we are a weird couple…" They both snorted in laugher.

"Hey, here's a cool name, what about Rowen?"

"For a boy or a girl?" Owen sat up in sparked curiosity.

"Either." Gwen shrugged. Owen considered it.

"Hold on…" Owen's face darkened, "Owen. **O**-W-E-N." he indicated himself, "Gwen. **G**-W-E-N." he pointed at his fiancée. "Rowen. **R-O**-W-E-N. No. Hell no! We aren't going to be that family whose names are all spelled the same." Owen shook his head rapidly.

"Awww, why not? It's cute." Gwen bounced.

"I beat those kids up in school. I will not participate in that cruel, degrading, torture." They laughed and laughed.

It was a weird family dynamic, but it was their family dynamic.


	13. Anymore Good News?

_**Much love for update time! I only have one day of classes left before you have to share me with my best friend Eric, my job, and wedding planning with only engaged friend Katie. So…pretty much I'm still uber busy. Sorry. I still don't own anything. Please review. I need something to show off to people *cough* best friend Eric *cough*. Without further adieu, let's get Tosh a man! And this chapter is for the Janto fans.**_

Tosh came bouncing into the Hub, a huge smile drawn across her face.

"Hey mum and dad." She was practically skipping.

"Hey Lady, why are you so chipper?" Gwen asked sweetly.

Tosh flung her bag into her chair with a flourish and popped her hip.  
"I met a man" She brightly spoke. Gwen hadn't ever seen this side of Tosh. She and Owen looked at each other wide eyed.

"Well…Tell me about him!" Gwen tried to get up, but her 'massive pregnant ass wouldn't let her without a fight.

"His name is Ross Jenkins, he works for UNIT, he's a guard. More like a foot soldier really, but he's incredibly clever, and funny, and sweet, and we have a date tomorrow night!" Tosh was jumping up and down like a teenager. Gwen squealed and forced herself out of her chair to hug Tosh.

"Congrats Tosh." Owen gave her a knowing look, he was happy she was moving on.

"Yeah, congrats." Said Jack who had just walked in with Ianto.

"Oh, and on the subject of good news…" Gwen lifted her hand

"A rubber band?" Ianto turned his head to the left like a confused puppy.

"No, Tea-boy," Owen said with a smile, "Well, I guess in reality it's just a rubber band, but think about it. What finger is it on?" He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. The light came on behind Ianto's eyes. Gwen was hopping from one foot to the other.

"I'm going to be Mrs. Harper!" she said as she performed some sort of weird, pregnant, jazz hands number. Owen, who had been rocking back in his chair, fell backwards with a thud.

"Still not used to that…" Owen grumbled, still not moving from the floor.

"And more good news!" Ianto smiled, "Go on, and say it!" Ianto poked Jack in the ribs.

"I, Captain Jack Harkness," Jack said, rolling his eyes, "Of soundish mind and _very _sound body, am in love with Ianto Jones."

"See! See! I finally got him to say it!" Ianto had never behaved this erratically before. He ran over to Owen, who was still lying on the floor.

"Suck it Harper! Who's Jack's convenient shag now?" Owen let Ianto have his gloat-fest. He had been a real twat to Ianto, so he deserved to have his moment in the sun.

"I'm sorry Ianto, I was wrong; I will never do it again." Owen said sarcastically as Ianto helped him up.

"Anymore good news? No? Oka- Oh." Gwen clutched her stomach.

"Baby kicking again?" Owen took a step forward.

"No. Owen, this is different. Ohh!" Gwen doubled over and sat down.

"Owen, she can't be going into labor, she's only seven months along-" Tosh started.

"You think I don't know that! I'm a doctor damn it!" Owen helped Gwen up and walked her to the med-bay. She slowly lowered herself down onto the autopsy table. The team stood by nervously. Owen did a brief exam. He then kissed Gwen on the forehead, and whispered to her, and went to the team.

"Gwen's going into premature labor. I may be able to stop it, but she will have to be on bed rest for a while, probably the rest of the pregnancy. Which means…I can't move her." Owen put his hands in his pockets.

"Wait, Gwen is stuck at Torchwood?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Gwen's stuck at Torchwood."


	14. What the Weevil Saw

_**Yeah. Bad times for our Gwen. Good times for this Gwen! School's out and it is celebratory update time! I own nothing. **_

Gwen's premature labor was triggered by high blood pressure. Too much good news all at once. Her heart had started racing and the baby went into distress. Owen was right, they couldn't risk moving her. So, now, she stayed at Torchwood, much to her chagrin. Most of the time, Gwen stayed in the room Ianto and Owen had made up for her, but she had three hours a day to wander and stretch her legs. Today, she was in the cells.

"Gwen! Gwen! Gwen- oh there you are. Been looking everywhere for you." Owen said walking into the room, "What are you doing?"

Gwen was sitting in front of Janet's cell with her legs crossed and head leaned against the window, and Janet was playing with her hair through the holes in the cell.

"I think she can sense I'm pregnant. She's become very…placid." Gwen laughed, "She's so gentle."

"Hold on, I want to try something." Owen walked toward the cell and Janet retreated. "Huh, let's see if we can do this." Owen stood Gwen up and opened the cell door. Gwen flinched, this action usually prompted an attack, but Janet just stared. Owen and Gwen, hand in hand, stepped into the cell. Janet stepped slowly forward and started nuzzling Gwen.

"Look at that babe. You're Queen of the Weevils."

"We're Weevil royalty." Gwen snorted and started giggling. She pat Janet on the head and left the cell, Owen's hand tight in hers. They sat down on the concrete floor.

"Owen…why are you marrying me?" Gwen asked quietly while she traced tiny circles on Owen's palm with her thumb.

"Easy, because I love you and intend to spend the rest of my life with you." He smiled softly.

"Well…why do you love me?"

"Gwen, stop the bullshit, what is this about?" Gwen stood up.

"Do you love me or…this?"She said as she ran her hands over her huge pregnant belly.

"How- How could you ask me that? When I lay next to you every night, is that a lie? When I set up your room here, was that with selfish intent? No. It was because I love you more than anything in the world."

"Then why weren't we together, I mean really together, 'til this?" Gwen had started to cry.

"Hey," Owen's voice was soft and reassuring, "you didn't love me, you were with Rhys. But I was scared. I loved you and didn't think that you would ever love me. I tried loving Diana, just to get you out of my head. Then she left and…I became more and more cold. I tried to ignore you, hurt you, anything to get you out of my mind. And then you passed out and then I found out about the baby, and I was so hurt that you didn't tell me. So I ran, and Jack made me realize that I was being a severe twat and that I shouldn't have been surprised that you were afraid to tell me. It gave me a second chance to tell you now and for the rest of our lives, that I love you. I really do." Owen had never been this open with anyone before. Gwen sat back down, wrapped her arms around Owen, buried her face in his shoulder, and sobbed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay, everything's fine, because I've got my girl, I've got my kid, and I've got my job. I'm happy. This has been the best five months of my life." Gwen looked at him.

"Is it really March already?"

"Yeah, for a good three days now." Owen laughed at her.

"Wow…I've only got a month left. We're going to be parents in a month!" Gwen smiled. Owen cupped her face and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Yeah, but I've considered myself a dad since I showed up at your flat."

"I love you, Owen."

"I love you too."


	15. Of Cocoa and Lockdowns

_**I know, I know. I haven't updated since summer started. Bad Gwen, no biscuit, but in my defense, my dad did have emergency open heart surgery and then I had a boy for a while and then I was dumped . So there. Enjoy the magic I lay before you and please, please, please review. I can't tell you how important that is. I still own nothing.**_

The days were floating by. Owen was staying with Gwen at the Hub most of the time and the Rift was behaving itself…enough anyways. But spring was looming on the horizon, and Gwen was getting cabin fever.

"Ugh…Owen! I'm bored!" Gwen wined from her bed in her grey, concrete room deep in the belly of the Hub.

"I know! I know! You've said it every ten minutes and I'm about to toss you a book of crossword puzzles and lock you in here." Owen said, rubbing his temples.

"Can't I go outside? Please?" Gwen sat up.

"No, you know you can't. It causes too much stress for the baby." Gwen flopped back onto her pillows in a huff.

"Well nothing to do is causing too much stress for the Gwen. Can I have some hot chocolate?" She batted her eyes.

"Sure, I'll have Ianto bring you some." Gwen groaned. She had hoped that cocoa would be her saving grace from the land of bed rest.

"No arguments. You're not moving from this bed!" Owen left the room, found Ianto, and made the cocoa request in lieu of his pregnant fiancée.

Ianto made the cocoa just the way Gwen liked it. Half milk chocolate, half white chocolate, thirteen marshmallows, and a dash of cinnamon. He placed it on a tray and started walking. He hadn't gone far before Myfanwy flew low, startled him, and sent the cocoa flying…all over Tosh's desk. Sparks flew and the computer smoked. Ianto knew he was already in trouble, but when the lights went out and the alarms sounded, he knew he was screwed. The Hub was now on 24 hour lock down…again.

Once everyone got through the initial anger at Ianto, they all sat around, just as bored as Gwen. While the rest of the team was playing Uno, Gwen emerged from her room.

"Gwen, what are you playing at? You know you're not supposed to be up here." Owen urged, as he lightly prodding her back to her Gwen-cave.

"No, my back is bothering me and I need to move around." She stomped her foot and placed her hands on her lower back.

"How long has your back been giving you trouble?" Gwen got worried. Owen was using what Gwen called his 'Doctor voice', a distant tone that meant that he was analyzing a situation.

"Umm…on and off since around 8:00 this morning,"

"Throbbing pressure?"

"Yeah…How'd you know?" Owen didn't answer, just furrowed his brow and rubbed her lower back.

"Starts and stops, but steadily increasing?"

"Stop it. You're freaking me out. What's going on?"

"Gwen, babe, you're going into labor."

"But I still have a week 'til my due date."

"Doesn't matter, baby's ready." Owen smiled. "We're having a baby today."

"But we're locked in. We can't take her to the hospital." Jack interjected.

"I guess I'll deliver my baby. Right here."

"I'm having my baby at Torchwood?"

"We're having our baby at Torchwood."


	16. Everything Changes

_**I didn't abandon, just got really procrastinate-ie. Please don't hate me. I have a few ideas of some little epilogue bits, so this probably isn't the last you'll see of More Harpers, but I don't really know. R&R please! I own nothing. **_

Five hours later, Gwen was in heavy labor. She wouldn't be confined to the bed, so she wandered the Hub, groaning loudly when she had a strong contraction. Owen was always with her, never leaving her side. For Ianto, Jack, and Tosh, it was a waiting game.

"How did I let this happen…" Gwen moaned.

"I dunno, but I'm glad it did." Owen was trying to be sweet.

"Shut up, Harper!" Owen let her be moody.

Jack and Tosh sat back, gently spinning in their chairs, while Ianto paced back and forth.

"So Owen, boy or girl, what do you think?" Jack asked lazily. Gwen groaned through another contraction.

"Not the time Jack!" Owen shouted.

"I think it's a boy." Tosh said happily.

"Really? Why?" Jack asked, leaning forward slightly. Tosh shrugged.

"Just do." She took out her phone, waved it around, looking for a signal, sighed, and put her phone away.

"Who are you trying to reach?" Jack asked in a sing song voice. Tosh tried to suppress a smile.

"Ross." She replied in an equally annoying tone.

"Your boyfriend." Jack teased.

"Yeah!" Tosh said, smug look plastered all over her face.

"Well, I've got one too!" Jack pulled Ianto into his lap as he passed by. He gave the Welshman a light kiss on the neck. Ianto forced his way out of Jack's lap.

"Gwen is in labor, and you two are being children. Do you know how much could go wrong? When my sister had her first, she nearly ripped in half!"

"Don't be a drama queen, Yan." Tosh rolled her eyes.

"Okay, maybe not in half, but she tore really badly." Ianto started biting his nails. The team was quiet.

"Gw- Gwen!" Owen caught Gwen as she sat down on the floor.

"It's time, Owen! I'm having the baby now!"

"Okay, let me get you to the autopsy table-"

"I'm not having my baby on an autopsy table! That's gross!" She was leaning back against Owen's chest.

"Christ, Gwen! Whadda ya want to do? Have the baby on the floor?" Gwen leaned her head back and groaned. She was starting to push. "Shit! Okay, okay! Have it your way." Owen turned to Tosh, "Get me a sheet, towels, anything!" Tosh ran off. "Ianto, sit where I am and hold Gwen up." Ianto nodded and did as he was told…until he saw a little blood and passed out. "Oh, a gunshot wound or Weevil gash he can handle, but the miracle of life, he's useless! Jack, take over for your boy toy!" Jack dragged the unconscious form of his lover away from Gwen and took his place. Tosh ran back with two, wide towels and Owen placed them under Gwen. She immediately started pushing.

Ten pushes later, with a scream and the wail of new breath, the Harper baby was brought into the world. The screaming baby awakened Ianto.

"Baby!" Ianto exclaimed groggily, "Very. Loud. Baby."

"Just like mum and dad." Jack said, kissing Ianto on the head.

Owen cut the umbilical cord and wrapped his little, pink baby in a fresh towel and handed the bundle to Gwen, who was already crying.

"It's our baby. Look, Gwen. It's our daughter. It's our little girl. She's beautiful. Like her mother." He kissed Gwen on the forehead, tears running down his cheek.

"Our daughter." Gwen said, exhausted, "Our daughter."

"What are we gonna call her?" Owen whispered. They looked at their little girl, her brown eyes trying to focus on her parents, her thick, black hair mussed up.

"Victoria. Victoria Janet."

"Victoria. I like it."

"Victoria Janet Harper. Welcome home." Gwen kissed her daughter for the first time.

_**Awww, they named her after the founder of Torchwood. :3 **_


End file.
